After 3 (Road to Survival)
'After #3 '''is a comic-adapted mission featured in [[The Walking Dead: Road to Survival|''The Walking Dead: Road to Survival]]. Plot Act 1 The story begins with Jesus telling Rick that he found where Negan lives, but Rick quickly asks him if he saw Carl in the Sanctuary. Jesus tells him that he didn't see him, and offers him to take him to Negan's place next morning. However, Rick states that he can't wait that long. After Jesus told Michonne his information about the Sanctuary, she is shocked to hear about the undead walkers near their walls. Jesus explains it to her again; they use it as a defensive purpouse to scare survivors who dare to raid them. Rick is ready to go to the Sanctuary. While on the road, Andrea spots Negan in another car who was headed to Alexandria. Negan jokingly says the just wanted to see Rick, and asks where Rick was headed. Rick quickly answers his question, as he wanted to come to Negan. He also asks where Carl is. Negan tells him that that question is the reason why Negan wanted to visit Rick; he taunts him, saying that he can't wait to show Rick was he did to Carl. Rick and his group attacks Negan and his man. Negan's Lackey calls Rick crazy, and yells that he is a dead man after the fight. Negan tells the lackey to back off as Rick is his. Rick, angry, demands to know what Negan did to his son. Negan negates his question by taunting Rick again, talking about fighting a one-handed man. After a long fight, Carl appears, being happy to see his father. Negan finally says that the reason why he came to Rick was to show him that he did nothing to Carl. Rick asks him why he suddenly got so nice, to which Negan replies: "We're the Saviors, not the Kill-Your-Friends-So-You-Don't-Fucking-Like-Us-At-Alls." He also tells Rick that he has a new plan; if Rick is willing to cooperate, then he won't do anything to Carl. If he doesn't, then he can do what he wants. He also adds that he, in fact, does not enjoy killing. However, according to him, Lucille does. He says his goodbyes to Rick, and tells him that they will meet again at the next supply drop. Act 2 Rick says his thoughts about Negan's rules to Jesus, saying that it's all "complete bullshit". However, Jesus thinks that if everyone follows the rules, then the Saviors will be reasonable. Carl asks Rick if he is mad at him, but Rick tells him that he is glad that he is still alive. He adds that they will have a conversation together. Rick says that he is taking Negan's friendlyness as a gesture at face value for sparing his son's life, and he also says that he truely believes that things will get optimistic in the future. Andrea asks him if he knows he went a bit thick at his end of the sentence, talking about an optimistic future. Rick tells her that the last part was the only sincere part of his sayings. But he says that it will be especially optimistic when Negan is dead. Andrea tells him that he is basically lying to all the residents of the Safe-Zone, telling them to cooperate while Rick tries to kill Negan. However, Rick doesn't care at all. He says that he just want everyone to stay alive. After Rick and Carl's conversation about what Carl saw at the Sanctuary, Jesus asks Rick for information that Carl told him. Rick tells Jesus that Carl saw at least 30 people at the Sanctuary, with them being "normal people"; simply people who can't fight. Jesus recaps everything what Rick told him, with Rick telling why why he did. Jesus tells Rick that it is time for him to introduce Rick to Ezekiel. Act 3 Outside of Alexandria, Michonne and Carl are fighting walkers. She comments about how many there are, but Carl tells her that it's a piece of cake. Michonne commands Carl to head to the Safe-Zone before they block the way, but Carl doesn't want to leave Michonne and says that they can handle the walkers. Michonne demands Carl again to head back before something happens, but Carl still doesn't want to. As Carl thinks it's clear, he gets attacked by a walker; Michonne saved him, and asks if he is okay. He tells her that he got very scared, as he thought he died. Michonne tells Carl that fighting walkers is not a game; one false move and it's all over. Carl suggests that the reason he got attacked was because of his blinded eye. He tells her that he is worthless now, as he is not fully functional. Michonne tells him to never think like that, as his father only has one hand who can still do things. He tells him that their conversation stays between them, as Rick doesn't need to know. Rick asks Jesus about Ezekiel. Jesus tells him that there is a network of multiple groups; mostly small groups scattered around D.C., with the Kingdom being the second biggest settlement after the Hilltop Colony. Rick jokingly asks about the reasoning of Ezekiel's community being called "The Kingdom", but Jesus simply says that he didn't name it. They arrive at the Kingdom. Ezekiel is pleased to see Rick as a new ally. Rick tells him that he doesn't expect him to fight his battles, as he only asks for help. Ezekiel gladly accepts Rick's offer, as he also wants Negan to be taken down, calling him a tyrant. Dwight also appears at the Kindom. Ezekiel says that his arrival is no coincidence and asks for his identification. Dwight tells them that he knows that he is the second to last person they want to see, but he tells them that he not always in full support of Negan. Rick furiously says that he doesn't trust Dwight, as he thinks that all of his sayings are lies. Dwight expected Rick to be under Negan's "spell" like the rest. Ezekiel was the only person he knew who had any balls to face Negan, making moves against the Saviors. Rick calls Dwight a liar. As they brawl, Shiva roars from her cage. Ezekiel apologises himself, along with Shiva, stating that they both abhor violence. Dwight tells Rick about what Carl said about Negan's wives, saying that they first one he took was his wife Sherry. When he and Sherry were both secretly together, Negan caught them and he burned Dwight's face with an iron. Dwight said that he became both a good soldier and a coward after that, admitting that he did a lot of things that he didn't want to do. Dwight pleases Rick to gain his trust, as he believes that they can take down Negan. He says that he will say all of his secrets, weaknesses, and other things. He tells them to end the nightmare, that is Negan's rule. Stages To Be Added Credits * Paul Monroe * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Michonne Hawthorne * Andrea * Negan * Negan's Lackey * Ezekiel * Dwight * Shiva Trivia To Be Added